Hogwarts' Headmasters
by jaguarspot
Summary: They were two of the most excentric people Hogwarts has ever seen. They both saw things very differently than other people did. They both knew things no one else did, saw people in a more clear light. Both were incredibly smart, and were outcasts because of it. Both had trouble making friends. And both of them eventually became Hogwarts' headmasters. Luna and Dumbledore Headmasters
1. Sorting

This story was born when I realized Luna and Dumbledore actually have a lot in common, and I thought, what if Luna had been made Headmaster as well?

The story is 7-8 chapters long, and they will be posted weekly. Each chapter shows a different thing they had in common.

**Hogwarts' Headmasters**

When the Sorting Hat was first placed on his head, it went quiet for a little while. When it finally started speaking, what it said was "a most remarkable mind, strong and out of the ordinary. Let's see. You are full of ambition; you'd do well in Slytherin. Yet you are also of high intelligence and cunning, perhaps you'd be better off in Ravenclaw? But no, I don't quite think so, for you also possess a bravery and courage such, that you'll do what you consider right even if it comes in the way of your ambition, and your cunning mind will try to steer you to what it thinks is the greatest good, even if the obstacles are high. Although you are obviously greatly intelligent, you are also quite narrow minded, and will focus on your goals and achieve them no matter what. I think the right house for you will be… GRYFFINDOR!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, it seemed to be deep in thought. When it finally spoke, it said "a very interesting mind. Open, a little eccentric, and always willing to believe and greet new things. You are very brave, and you never back down from your beliefs, you'd make a fine Gryffindor. Yet you also possess an unflinching loyalty. You are slow to make friends, but once made, your friendships will last forever, and you won't hesitate to put yourself in the line of fire to help a friend. You would fit well in Hufflepuff if you weren't so … different. However, your mind is clearly your greatest treasure and strength. You rarely overlook anything, since you firmly believe anything is possible. And you see things in a different light than everyone else, allowing you to see what no one else sees. The house for you is… RAVENCLAW!"


	2. First night

**Here's the second chapter. From now on, I'll try to update every weekend.**

**I don't own anything**

On his first night at Hogwarts, he couldn't stop thinking about the words spoken by the hat. He had never heard of the hat struggling to decide between three houses to place someone at. And he had done his reading. He had honestly thought the hat would place him in Ravenclaw. And it had seemed to be leaning towards that decision. However, it had placed him in Gryffindor instead. Why Gryffindor?

With this and many other thoughts swirling in his mind Albus Dumbledore turned around in his bed and tried to sleep.

On her first night at Hogwarts, she couldn't stop thinking about the castle, and everything she had seen on her way to her dormitory. Everything was so great! She couldn't believe the size of the castle! And there were all those paintings! Hogwarts was truly a wonderful sight to behold.

As she turned in her new bed, her mind was wandering about this and that. What she had seen, whom she had spoken to, what had she heard, etcetera. Then, her thoughts drifted back to the Sorting. The hat had seemed doubtful about where to place her. But, that same hat had been doing the Sorting for centuries. Surely it knew what it was doing.

With her mind returning to the more exciting events of the day, Luna Lovegood turned around and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Friends

**This is the longest chapter so far. **

**Now, I'm running under the assumption that the teachers in Hogwarts never told the students Ginny had been kidnapped, since Ron and Harry found out by listening in to a conversation they weren't supposed to hear. So Luna had no idea what had happened to Ginny until she told her herself, after they became good friends.**

**And remember, this story not only shows what Dumbledore and Luna have in common, but also what their differences are.**

**Huge thanks to my BETA, Miss Singing in the Rain**

**WARNING: this chapter is really angsty, at least on one side of the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Friendships**

Always an outcast, always above everyone his age, Albus was very pleased when he met his first friend.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Always bothered, always the one on the wrong end of pranks, insults and bullies, Luna couldn't believe her luck when she met her first friend.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

His name was Gellert Grindelwald.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Her name was Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He met Gellert at the park in Godric's Hollow, at the beginning of the summer after his last year at Hogwarts.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She met Ginny at the hills near Ottery St. Catterpole, at the beginning of the summer after their first year at Hogwarts.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He remembered some neighbors speaking about Gellert before. They said he would come visit some family. But the way they talked about him, it sounded almost as if they didn't want him to come. He wondered if it had anything to do with the darkness in his eyes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She remembered seeing Ginny at Hogwarts' hallways, with her friends at first, but always alone later in the school year. She wondered if it had anything to do with the darkness in her eyes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

There was something dark about Gellert.

Something like a shadow that shone through his eyes every time he spoke of his country. Like something was chasing him. Like something really bad had happened, and he wanted to run away from it. There was also fear, and shame.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

There was something dark about Ginny.

Something like a shadow that shone through her eyes and showed in the tone she spoke sometimes. Like something was haunting her, like she had seen or heard horrible things. There was also fear, and guilt.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Albus knew shame. He had learned it through (although he would never admit it) his stupid brother, so different from himself; and his father, who had let himself be imprisoned for life over three muggle boys.

So he knew shame. He knew how it could make your face burn with just _thinking_ about the incident. How much it could shake the view you had of the world, and of yourself.

So Albus did his best to ignore his new friend's pain, knowing that some things are better left alone. He would pretend not to notice when Gellert suddenly changed topics, not to see how he cringed from time to time, when owls brought him letters and newspapers from his hometown.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

If there was something Luna knew about guilt (she had learned it after her mother died), it was how fast it could bring you down, tear you apart from the inside out, leave you a shell of your former self.

So Luna did her best to ease her new friend's pain. She would talk about wonders she knew, and wonders she wanted to know, and then switch to funny nonsense so fast, her friend had to snap out of her musings to keep up with what she was saying.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He felt his efforts rewarded every time he managed to stir conversation back to their plans for the future. Soon, it was so easy to overlook Gellert's behavior, he almost forgot about it completely, and before the summer was over, they would make and tune and discuss their plans every day for hours.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She felt her efforts rewarded every time she managed to put a smile on Ginny's face. Soon, it was much easier to get, and before the summer was over, a smile was the regular thing to see in Ginny's face.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Albus finally had a friend. Someone to talk to, someone who understood his superior mind and matched it with his own. Someone he could share his plans of greatness with, someone with his same goals and the will to chase them together. Gellert was the best partner and associate Albus could've hoped for.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Luna finally had a friend. Someone to talk to, someone who understood she was different, but would still treat her the same way se treated anyone else. Someone to share her world with, someone who took her seriously. Ginny was the first person she could truly call a friend.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It wasn't until much later that Albus realized that, by allowing Gellert to sulk in his darkness for so long, it had grown stronger. Not only that, but he had liked turning a blind eye to things he didn't like so much, he did the same to his brother. He allowed the tension at his home grow so much it would have inevitably led to the tragedy sooner or later.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It wasn't until much later that Luna would notice that by helping Ginny get over that shady part of her past, she had also helped herself finish healing over the death of her mother.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In the end, his friendship with Gellert turned out to be no such thing. They were both too selfish, and neither hesitated to turn their wand to each other the moment things looked a bit shady.

That betrayal also lead to much more pain. His fight with Gellert and Aberforth lead to the death of their sister.

Aberforth was destroyed over that, and Gellert simply ran away. The mourning brothers would later learn he had records back in his country. He was a criminal.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In the end, her friendship with Ginny proved to be made of pure loyalty. They stood together through a war, never turning their backs on each other.

That friendship also lead to many more. Ginny brought more true friends with her, and Luna, who had once been so lonely, finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Albus learned his lesson on the hardest way possible. Not only did he lose his brother and sister (for he was sure Aberforth would never want to see him again), but he had also lost someone that, had he acted differently, could have turned into a true friend.

He, who had once felt at the top of the world, felt now completely alone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I love Dumbledore, but I think he did a lot of wrong things in his youth. I also think all of this helped make him a better person, the one we know and love.**

**BTW, do you think I should make a chapter about their mothers' deaths? I think there may be a lot of similarities there too, but it would be another angsty chapter.**

**Review :D**


	4. Welcome

**And this is the shortest chapter so far. Just a little bit of humor. I promise next week's chapter is longer. It's already written.**

**ALBUS**

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you"

**LUNA**

"Welcome!" she said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we all start eating, I'll give you a piece of advice. Look out for Nargles! Avoid wrackspurts! And try to find Crumple horned Snorkacks! Thank you."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**So, what do you think, should I make the chapter about their mothers' deaths?**


	5. Tests

"Would you care for a Lemon drop?" he asked often.

"A what?" was the usual answer.

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

Of course, most people answered negatively, just because it was of Muggle origin, thus keeping themselves from experiencing a great (in his opinion) new experience and closing themselves off to other cultures. It made him sad to watch, but that only made greater the joy he felt when some curious soul decided to try them, unknowingly passing in the process a small character test he liked to put people through.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Would you like some Freshwater Plimpy soup?" she often offered.

"Freshwater what soup?" she would get as a reply.

"Plimpy, they are spherical, mottled fish with two long, rubbery legs and webbed feet. They make great soup!"

Of course, most people answered negatively.

Although, it was somewhat understandable seeing how weird most thought she was, it always made her sad to think people were so much against trying new things.

But she was always happy when someone decided to try it, even if most would get a coughing fit as soon as they swallowed. Of course, what no one else seemed to know was that Plimpy soup was an old way of finding out if you had Merpeople as your ancestors. Only them could eat Plimpy soup without coughing it right out.


	6. The mirror

When a student asked him what he saw on the Mirror of Erised, he answered "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks". Once the boy was on his way back to bed, Dumbledore looked at the mirror, and found his parents, brother and sister looking back at him, as if the fight with Grindelwald and that first fight with the muggles had never happened. He waved at them, feeling like a young boy once again, if only for a moment.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When a teacher asked her what she saw on the Mirror of Erised, Luna answered "Oh, I see myself next to the Snorkack of course! Its horn is magnificent". Once the teacher was on his way back to his herbology class, Luna looked at the mirror, and found her mom and her dad staring back at her, as if the accident had never happened, her dad hadn't succumbed to old age, and both her parents were still alive. She waved at them, feeling like she was nine years old once again, if only for a moment.


End file.
